The Flock Meet the Cullens On MSN
by GenocideOfColors
Summary: The possibilities are endless. What could possibly go wrong? Well, what could possibly go right?
1. Of Foolishness and Mayhem

**Hihihihihi New story, yay!**

**Fang: She's kidnapped me again. Joy.**

**Me: Whatever. I don't own MR. Jimmy P does.**

* * *

emocat: Fang

xxmaxridexx: Maximum Ride

talktothepaw: Total

avengingangel: Angel

snikahsbahrs: The Gasman

flyingwithoutwings: Ella Martinez

blindpyro: Iggy

iwillnotbesilenced: Nudge

PianoBoi: Edward Cullen

brawnynotbrainy: Emmett Cullen

jazzhands: Jasper Whitlock Hale

jblack: Jacob Black

FallenAngel: Isabella Swan Cullen

psychoticblonde: Rosalie Hale

pixievampire: Alice Cullen

wolfgirl: Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**xxmaxridexx has entered existing chat.**

**emocat has entered existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: HI FANG.

emocat: hi.

xxmaxridexx: WHAT'S UP?

emocat: nothing…?

xxmaxridexx: COOL.

emocat: why don't you lay off the shift button?

xxmaxridexx: i'm not using the shift button, I'm using caps lock smart one.

emocat: interesting.

xxmaxridexx: you know whats even more interesting? ur sn. what is up with THAT?

emocat: I have no idea. nudge made it.

xxmaxridexx: haha, no surprise there. but ur not really emo… you just have a weird obsession with black and don't talk a lot. that's not emo. and ur not even a cat.

emocat: I know.

**talktothepaw has entered existing chat.**

talktothepaw: hi max, fang. cyber-flirting again?

emocat: ??

talktothepaw: you know, where you flirt in Cyberland, via msn?

emocat: I know what cyber-flirting is. we were not. how are you even typing? or reading?

talktothepaw: I am smarter than you may realize…and hunt and peck works really well.

xxmaxridexx: do you even have a computer?

talktothepaw: no…shh, don't tell, I'm using ur moms.

xxmaxridexx: shes gonna kill you if she finds out.

talktothepaw: but shes not going to find out, is she max?

xxmaxridexx: hmm…maybe…maybe not….

talktothepaw: you wouldn't!

xxmaxridexx: this is payback for videotaping me and fang and posting it on his blog.

talktothepaw: the fans liked it!

xxmaxridexx: two words: bath. tub.

talktothepaw: you're telling ur mom AND giving me a bath?!?! I said I was sorry!!

xxmaxridexx: I suggest you go find angel. she'll protect you.

**talktothepaw has logged out of existing chat to run away from xxmaxridexx.**

emocat: you can customize your logouts?

xxmaxridexx: evidently.

emocat: are you really going to tell your mom?

xxmaxridexx: nah. and I'm not going to give him a bath either. too much of a hassle.

emocat: oh…

**PianoBoi has entered existing chat.**

PianoBoi: Hello. Alice?

xxmaxridexx: nooo…who's alice? more importantly, who're you?

PianoBoi: My name is Edward Cullen. This chat room was entitled, "Freaks of Nature," was it not? I supposed that was something Alice would create…

xxmaxridexx: well you supposed wrong buddy. and whats with the proper grammer and everything?

PianoBoi: Grammar. I like using proper grammar. I can see you feel differently.

xxmaxridexx: uh, yeah.

PianoBoi: So, why did you name this chat room "Freaks Of Nature?" Angsty teenagers?

xxmaxridexx: Something like that…

PianoBoi: Ah. Interesting username you have there. Max Ride? Is there a story behind that?

xxmaxridexx: It's my name. maximum ride. weeee.

PianoBoi: That's a…unique name.

emocat: not as "unique" as mine.

PianoBoi: emocat? Interesting enough. What's your name then?

emocat: Fang.

PianoBoi: Fang? Really? How ironic.

xxmaxridexx: How is that ironic?

PianoBoi: Nothing, nothing, I assure you. Just…an inside joke.

xxmaxridexx: okaaaay…

**FallenAngel has logged into existing chat.**

FallenAngel: Edward?

PianoBoi: Hello Bella.

FallenAngel: what is with my screenname?

PianoBoi: You gave me the ridiculous name "PianoBoi" so I gave you "Fallen Angel." Because you are my fallen angel.

xxmaxridexx: oh, did I mention BARF?

PianoBoi: Ha ha, very funny. This is my wife, Bella.

xxmaxridexx: hiya Bella. how goes it?

FallenAngel: it goes gud. you?

xxmaxridexx: spectacular. So, how come ur husband uses all the proper grammar and stuff, and you talk like a normal teenager?

FallenAngel: because I am a normal teenager! well, sort of.

xxmaxridexx: huh?

FallenAngel: I'm 18.

xxmaxridexx: ?! how old is he?!

PianoBoi: Seventeen.

xxmaxridexx: how long have you been 17?

PianoBoi: A while.

xxmaxridexx: . . . I know what you are.

PianoBoi: Say it. Out loud.

xxmaxridexx: a merman.

PianoBoi: Wait, what?

FallenAngel: Whoa, déjà vu!

PianoBoi: Um…

FallenAngel: That was funny! And random! And somehow very familiar…

**pixievampire has entered existing chat.**

**iwillnotbesilenced has logged into existing chat.**

iwillnotbesilenced: MAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAX TOTAL PEED ON YOUR FLOOR!!!!

xxmaxridexx: WHAT?!?!?!

iwillnotbesilenced: he did it cuz he was mad at you and angel yelled at him and gazzy was laughing and it was funny but not funny and I was laughing but then trying not to laugh and the whole thing was totally funny!

PianoBoi: Hey, look, someone who talks as fats as Alice!

pixievampire: I do not talk fast Edward!

PianoBoi: Whatever Alice.

iwillnotbesilenced: ohmygooosh hihihihi!

PianoBoi: And just as hyper.

xxmaxridexx: ok, can we stop with the proper grammar? it's kind of driving me insane.

emocat: seriously dude.

PianoBoi: Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't raised in a dog crate, but I actually _like_ proper grammar.

iwillnotbesilenced: hahaha. if only u knew…

emocat: NUDGE.

iwillnotbesilenced: Oops…

pixievampire: is there a story behind that?

iwillnotbesilenced: omg yes I'm nudge and I have wings and I'm part of the flock and that's me and max and fang and iggy whos kind of cute and blind but he likes to explode stuff with the gasman who we call gazzy and theres angel who can read minds and I can hack lots of computers and I'm like a human magnet and max can fly really fast and has a voice in her head and fang can disappear and they're a couple which is cute cuz fang is so dark an mysterious and max is all blonde and sarcastic but they are so cute together and gazzy can imitate voices and sounds and stuff and and angel can breathe underwater and total our dog can talk and iggy can feel colors and total can fly too and we are just so awesome!

xxmaxridexx: NUDGE!!! way to blow our secret in one sentance!

emocat: you think iggy is cute?

pixievampire: oh yeah? well guess what? I'm a vampire and so are Edward and Bella and my hubby jasper and his sister Rosalie and her hubby Emmett and our parents esme and Carlisle and Edward can read minds and Bella is a mental shield and her and edward's daughter Renesmee can put thoughts into your head, and she's a half vampire half human cuz Bella was human when she was born and jasper is like a chill pill, and Emmett is super strong, and Rosalie is super gorgeous, and esme is super nice and Carlisle is super smart, and I'm psychic, and Jacob is renesmee's soulmate even though shes still a baby and he's a werewolf but really a shapeshifter who changes into a giant wolf, and he's awesome although Edward would beg to differ and he's really tall and Indian like and we live in forks Washington, and we don't drink human blood we drink animal blood which works just fine and makes our eyes all pretty gold and we can run super fast and stuff…I think that's it.

iwillnotbesilenced: whoa. and I thought we were weird. alright, u win.

pixievampire: yay!

PianoBoi: ALICE!!!!

FallenAngel: ALICE!

xxmaxridexx: well, now I can see why you joined this chatroom.

**jblack has entered existing chat.**

jblack: am I reading the history right or did alice just give away not only you secret by mine too?

xxmaxridexx: no, you read it right. I assume you're Jacob?

PianoBoi: Yes, this is Jacob. My…son-in-law. Sort of.

xxmaxridexx: wait, ur seventeen. how old is Jacob?!

jblack: sixteen.

xxmaxridexx: WTF?! YOU ARE ONE JACKED UP FAMILY.

PianoBoi: Allow me to explain. Renesmee, my daughter, and is only a year old. However, she resembles a four year old child, and is much smarter than one. This is due to the fact that she is half of a vampire. Jacob, being a were-wolf, imprinted on her, which is sort of like falling in love. Nessie is his other half. When she matures enough, they will undoubtedly be a true couple. But for right now, Jacob is like the older brother Nessie will never have. They're…best friends, I suppose you could call them. Does that make sense?

xxmaxridexx: sorta?

emocat: nudge thinks iggy is cute.

emocat: lol.

iwillnotbesilenced: SHUT UP!

emocat: you think iggy is cute.

emocat: I am SO telling him that.

iwillnotbesilenced: NO!

**blindpyro has entered existing chat.**

blindpyro: no what?

iwillnotbesilenced: NOTHING.

blindpyro: you think I'm cute?

**iwillnotbesilenced has logged out of existing chat to bang her head against a wall.**

blindpyro: haha, lolz.

emocat: how are you typing?

emocat: or reading what we say?

blindpyro: some program maxs mom installed on my computer reads it back to me, and I'm just pretty darn good at finding all the keys. lotsa practice.

xxmaxridexx: cool.

blindpyro: oh, by the way, max, I loved that video on fangs blog…

xxmaxridexx: SHUT UP!!

**xxmaxridexx has logged out of existing chat to go hack Fang's blog and delete a certain embarrassing video…**

emocat: -chuckles-

PianoBoi: What video?

emocat: our dog total videotaped me and max…

blindpyro: having a total make-out session on the couch. he then proceded to hack fang's blog an dpost the video for hi smillions of fans to see. now, not only do they now what max and fang look like, they know that they are very much a couple. max almost killed total.

FallenAngel: that sounds like something Emmett would do to me and Edward.

pixievampire: oooh, good idea!! hey, fang or whatever ur name is, tell ur dog thx for the idea!

**pixievampire has logged out of existing chat to find Emmett and a video camera…**

FallenAngel: ALICE!

**FallenAngel has logged out of existing chat to go in search of her sister-in-law and a baseball bat.**

PianoBoi: I had better go prevent Bella from killing my brother…

blindpyro: have fun.

emocat: sayonara.

**PianoBoi has logged out of existing chat.**

**emocat has logged out of existing chat to go find max.**

**blindpyro has logged out of existing chat to jump fang in the hallway.**

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. The National Debt

**HOLA!**

**Fang: -fumes- let me go.**

**Me: Never!! Now, do it like we rehearsed! **

**Fang: -sighs- Genocide doesn't own me. Or Maximum Ride. Or Twilight. Blah blah blah.**

**Me: THAT IS NOT HOW WE REHEARSED IT!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MENTION HOW AWESOME I AM!**

**Fang: Whatever. Just get to the story.**

**Me: -sighs- Alright. Here you have it—part two! Have fun kitty kats!**

* * *

blindpyro: all I'm saying is, you can't possibly make something explode without something to ignite it.

snikahsbahrs: yes, you can. it's totally easy!

blindpyro: no. no it is not.

**xxmaxridexx has logged into existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear you talking about making bombs.

blindpyro: bombs? how dare you suggest such a thing?!

snikahsbahrs: uhhh…what he said.

xxmaxridexx: -sighs- you boys are hopeless.

blindpyro: we take pride in that.

**brawnynotbrainy has logged into existing chat.**

brawnynotbrainy: hi there. you must be those bird kids alice was telling me about.

xxmaxridexx: maybe. maybe not. who're you?

brawnynotbrainy: Emmett. the one with the video camera. XD

xxmaxridexx: lol, I remember. tell your brother I say hi. is he the only one who uses the perfect grammar in your fam?

brawnynotbrainy: … no. Carlisle and esme use proper grammar a lot, but they don't im. all us youngins do.

xxmaxridexx: ah. I bet that gets on your nerves.

brawnynotbrainy: you have no idea.

snikahsbahrs: I like your screenname.

brawnynotbrainy: thanks. I like yours. snikers bars?

snikahsbahrs: yep. its kind of an inside joke…

brawnynotbrainy: oh.

**FallenAngel has entered existing chat.**

brawnynotbrainy: hello little sister!

FallenAngel: hi Emmett. Hi max. hi iggy. hi someone else.

snikahsbahrs: the gasman. you can call me gazzy. don't ask.

brawnynotbrainy: kewl like popsicles.

FallenAngel: popsicles? you can't even eat popsicles. ur a vampire. remember?

brawnynotbrainy: awesome. thanks for reminding me that popsicles can never be mine! -cries quietly to self-

**avengingangel has logged into existing chat.**

**PianoBoi has logged into existing chat.**

PianoBoi: Oh, Emmett and Bella are already here. Hi.

avengingangel: Hi max and iggy and gazzy. and other people I don't know.

PianoBoi: Who's this?

snikahsbahrs: my little sister angel.

blindpyro: we also think she is the spawn of satan.

avengingangel: iggy, don't make me tell max that you're thinking about what you and ella just did in the bathroom.

blindpyro: ANGEL. SHUT-UP.

xxmaxridexx: IGGY!! WHAT WERE YOU AND MY SISTER DOING IN THE BATHROOM?

blindpyro: nothing I swear!! we were…discussing the national debt! the bathroom was the only quiet space!

brawnynotbrainy: HAHAHAHA!!

PianoBoi: Shut-up Emmett.

FallenAngel: Please do. before I feel the need to dismember you and burn the pieces.

xxmaxridexx: iggy. I think right about now would be a good time for you to run. very, very fast.

**blindpyro has logged out of existing chat to run like hell from max.**

**snikahsbahrs has logged out of existing chat to go make something to go boom really, really fast.**

PianoBoi: "go boom?"

xxmaxridexx: "blindpyro" should explain a lot. His original name is "ignite" and we shortened it to iggy. he and gazzy really, really like to make things, "go boom."

brawnynotbrainy: discussing the national debt…priceless. you should ask Edward and Bella about that. they do it a whole lot.

xxmaxridexx: ?

PianoBoi: EMMETT.

FallenAngel: hey Edward. go find me a zippo and some wood.

PianoBoi: With pleasure.

brawnynotbrainy: crap.

**emocat has entered existing chat.**

emocat: "discussing the national debt"? that's all hes got? mine is so much better. "we were trying out this awesome new glow in the dark toothpaste…"

xxmaxridexx: oh, when did you use this one fang?

emocat: yesterday. I think we were in the bathroom, no? -grins slyly-

xxmaxridexx: -blushes-

**PianoBoi has logged out of existing chat to go find a zippo and wood…**

**FallenAngel has logged out of existing chat to go light that zippo…**

**brawnynotbrainy has logged out of existing chat to get the fire extinguisher.**

xxmaxridexx: well, you certainly know how to clear a room.

emocat: -tears up- ur so mean.

xxmaxridexx: I was kidding dork.

avengingangel: wow. I like reading this. it's fun.

emocat: WHOA! where'd she come from?!

xxmaxridexx: oh, I think shes been here for a while, she just hasn't said anything since she revealed to me what iggy and ella were doing in the bathroom.

emocat: I see.

avengingangel: max, what does horny mean?

xxmaxridexx: -drinks soda, does spit take- what?

avengingangel: fang was thinking something about iggy, and he called him horny.

xxmaxridexx: -glares- it means...uh…that he uh…ask iggy. he knows.

avengingangel: ew. I don't need to. fang just told me. gross.

**avengingangel has logged out of existing chat to read a dictionary for some better words.**

xxmaxridexx: fang!

emocat: I'm sorry, but I accidentally though about what it meant and you know how she gets in my head!

xxmaxridexx: -sighs- we gotta find a way to get her to stop doing that.

emocat: agreed.

**flyingwithoutwings has entered existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: ELLA WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH IGGY IN THE BATHROOM AND WHY WON'T HE TELL ME?!

flyingwithoutwings: discussing the national debt. why won't he tell you?

xxmaxridexx: huh? you were seriously doing that? I mean, come on, iggys not even smart enough to discuss the national debt!

flyingwithoutwings: well that's rude.

xxmaxridexx: SERIOUSLY THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!

flyingwithoutwings: yeahhh…max, ur kinda freakin me out.

xxmaxridexx: grrrr…

flyingwithoutwings: alrighty then. so, hows that glow in the dark toothpaste wokin' out?

emocat: AWESOME.

xxmaxridexx: er…yep. what he said. it makes my breath minty fresh.

emocat: oh yes it does…

xxmaxridexx: watch yourself fang.

flyingwithoutwings: ok, yeah, well, um, bye.

**flyingwithoutwings has logged out of existing chat.**

**jblack has logged into existing chat.**

**wolfgirl has logged into existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: hi Jacob.

jblack: hi max. this is Nessie. say hi Nessie.

wolfgirl: you say it like I'm a little kid. I can totally say hi by myself jake.

jblack: um, you kind of are a little kid.

wolfgirl: w/e. hi, you must be max. and tooth.

emocat: tooth? where'd you get _tooth_?! it's FANG. F-A-N-G.

wolfgirl: details, details. whatever.

xxmaxridexx: haha, tooth.

emocat: shut up.

jblack. ok. well, this was fun, but, lets talk about something else now. how bout the national debt?

xxmaxridexx: ! arhg! are you people really talking about the national debt?

jblack: yes…

**pixievampire ha slogged into existing chat.**

pixievampire: omg, have you guys heard about the national debt?

xxmaxridexx: AM I BEING PUNK'D?!

pixievampire: no…? is she okay?

emocat: no. well, I mean physically, yes, but mentally…uh…

pixievampire: wow, um ok.

wolfgirl: ok then. this was…weird.

pixievampire: don't let Edward see ur sn ness. he might have an aneurysm.

wolfgirl: oh, whatever. my password is so complex, he'll never be able to hack my account, not even if he reads it out of my head.

pixievampire: whatever you say ness…

emocat: obama the llama obama the llama obama the llama obama the llama...

xxmaxridexx: yeah. and he thinks I'M the one with mental issues.

emocat: oh well, you love me anyways.

xxmaxridexx: that is unfortunate.

emocat: omg. THE MONKEY NINJA PIRATES ON MY CEILING ARE ATTACKING. I MUST GO FIGHT THEM. BRB.

**emocat has logged out of existing chat to go kick some serious arse.**

xxmaxridexx: . . .

**emocat has logged into existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: that was quick.

emocat: that's what she said…

jblack: OOH, good one man!

xxmaxridexx: shut up. both of you.

wolfgirl: I agree.

xxmaxridexx: boys are stupid. throw rocks at them.

wolfgirl: again, I agree.

xxmaxridexx: …so what was with the monkey ninja pirate thing?

emocat: what are you talking about max? sometimes, I seriously doubt your mental healt.

emocat: OOH, DOUGHNUTS!

wolfgirl: hes not schizo, is he?

xxmaxridexx: god, I hope not.

pixievampire: you know max, I think your family may be even more jacked up than mine.

xxmaxridexx: thank'ee very much.

**emocat has logged out of existing chat. he is hungry.**

**jblack has logged out of existing chat. he's hungry now.**

**wolfgirl has logged out of existing chat. thanks to fang and Jacob, she is also hungry.**

**xxmaxridexx has logged out of existing chat. she's gonna go google "national debt" and see if it's a prank.**

pixievampire: hello?

pixievampire: hello…

pixievampire: anyone?

Billie Joe Armstrong: -appears- nobody likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you, having fun… -disappears-

pixievampire: um…

**pixievampire has logged out of existing chat to go question her sanity.**

* * *

**Me: read and review people!**

**Fang: what's with the random Billie Joe Armstrong appearance?**

**Me: he is the aweosmest lead singer ever. EVER.**

**Fang: oky doky then. And since when do I say omg?**

**Me: Since now. deal with it. XD**


	3. Canadia

**Me: Hello loyal readers!**

**Fang: Gah.**

**Me: Okay, Fang, say it like we rehearsed. And if you screw it up, I will burn your Max plushie.**

**Fang: I don't have a Max plushie.**

**Me: -holds lit match to max plushie-**

**Fang: Genocide doesn't own anything Maximum Ride or Twilight. Or Green Day, although she reeeeally wishes she did. And Saint owns Spiffy and Pooky. If Genocide didn't give her credit, Saint might sue...**

**Me: Again, you forget the awesomeness. Oh well. Read and review kitties!**

**Fang: -cuddles max plushie lovingly-**

* * *

**PianoBoi has entered existing chat.**

psychoticblonde: really alice. there is NO way that is going to happen.

pixievampire: hellooo? I'm the psychic one, right? and I saw you clubbing Emmett, throwing him in a bag, and dragging him to Canada. Then, you took over Canada, renamed it canadia, and you and spiffy the hobbit killed a penguin named pooky.

psychoticblonde: . . .

pixievampire: I SAW IT!!

PianoBoi: Um, Alice… May I ask what you're talking about?

pixievampire: I saw rose clubbing Emmett, stuffing him in a bag, and taking over Canada to rename it canadia, and then she and a hobbit named spiffy killed pooky the penguin.

PianoBoi: Really, Alice, do you honestly think that's going to happen?

pixievampire: you told me I was crazy when I saw Bella as a vampire. what is she now? oh, right, a vampire. And you STILL think I'm crazy?

psychoticblonde: yes.

PianoBoi: I have to agree with Rosalie, Alice. You just sound silly.

pixievampire: SPIFFY THE HOBBIT WILL KILL YOU ALL!!

PianoBoi: Okay Alice. Let's go with that.

**xxmaxridexx has entered existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: hello, fellow freaks of nature.

PianoBoi: Hi Max.

xxmaxridexx: hobbit named spiffy? I think I created him when I was doped up on flu meds and the fever was making me delirious…and fang created pooky and they had a fight…

PianoBoi: I think I'm the only sane one here.

psychoticblonde: no, I'm somewhat saner than these two.

PianoBoi: I'm going to guess here…but did Jacob make your username?

psychoticblonde: -growls- yes. and I can't figure out how to change it! -rips Jacob black's head from his shoulders-

PianoBoi: Ah. Well, Bella made mine, and I can't say I actually like the name "PianoBoi." It's a bit ridiculous.

pixievampire: I'm telling her you said that.

xxmaxridexx: and I think you mean ridonculous.

PianoBoi: Ridonculous?

xxmaxridexx: ridonculous. it means ridiculous, only way more epic.

PianoBoi: Epic?

xxmaxridexx: God, you are so out of it. How old are you anyway?

PianoBoi: Didn't we cover this already? You assumed I was a merman, correct?

xxmaxridexx: Jeez, ever heard of a joke? I was kidding genius. And I know you're seventeen forever, and blah blah blah, but how long EXACTLY have you been seventeen? and don't you dare say "awhile." I'll have to cyber-kill you.

PianoBoi: Actually, over one hundred years.

xxmaxridexx: wowzers. no wonder you don't know what ridonculous means.

pixievampire: yeah…he can be a little crazy sometimes…

xxmaxridexx: lol!

PianoBoi: Alice, don't you have someone's fortune to read?

pixievampire: oh no, not psychic jokes! I'm outta here!

**pixievampire has logged out of existing chat to preserve what dignity she has left.**

xxmaxridexx: aww, Edward, you made alice leave!

psychoticblonde: ridonculous. I like that word.

PianoBoi: Rosalie, you aren't helping.

xxmaxridexx: we should totally get it in the dictionary!!

psychoticblonde: omg, that would be fun!

xxmaxridexx: OH YES! omgosh, this is gonna be so much fun!

PianoBoi: So I AM the only sane one. Yay me.

London Tipton: -appears- THAT IS MY PHRASE YOU JERK! –slaps- DON'T USE IT! -disappears-

PianoBoi: . . . ?

psychoticblonde: whoa.

xxmaxridexx: my thoughts exactly.

PianoBoi: Okay….

xxmaxridexx: . . .

PianoBoi: Er…

xxmaxridexx: alrighty then. that was odd.

psychoticblonde: um...well…bye!

**psychotic blonde has logged out of existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: nice talking to you too…?

PianoBoi: Well that was rude.

xxmaxridexx: no crap Sherlock.

**emocat has entered existing chat.**

emocat: rawr.

emocat: that means I love you in dinosaur.

xxmaxridexx: ???

emocat: sorry, I was being random.

xxmaxridexx: why yes fang, yes you were.

emocat: anyone up for talking about the national debt?

xxmaxridexx: oh my god I hate you fang!!

emocat: eesh, I was only kidding.

xxmaxridexx: well don't.

emocat: ok. I won't.

xxmaxridexx: good.

emocat: I'm sorry maxie.

xxmaxridexx: did you seriously call me maxie? you haven't called me that since…god, I think I must have been three.

emocat: just trying out cute pet names…you could call me fangy.

emocat: on second thought, no.

xxmaxridexx: yeah…maxie is a no go too.

emocat: alrighty then…how bout pooky?

xxmaxridexx: the penguin? …lol

emocat: ?

xxmaxridexx: u wouldn't get it. pooky=not.

emocat: screw the pet names. you are max. I am fang. end of story.

xxmaxridexx: took you long enough to figure that out.

PianoBoi: watching you two is almost as entertaining as watching Emmett and Bella arm wrestle.

xxmaxridexx: thank you…?

**flyingwithoutwings has logged into existing chat.**

flyingwithoutwings: hiya!

xxmaxridexx: hi ella. waz happnin?

flyingwithoutwings: nuthin. u?

xxmaxridexx: same. Edward thinks that watching me and fang talk is more entertaining than watching his wife and his brother arm wrestle.

flyingwithoutwings: sometimes, I just don't get people.

emocat: who won? Emmett?

PianoBoi: -laughs- No, actually, Bella beats him, every time. They go at it everyday now. But, unfortunately, everyday Bella's newborn strength becomes less and less, and Emmett gains more and more ground every day. But Bella has yet to lose a match!

xxmaxridexx: -smiles and nods while pretending to understand what Edward just said-

emocat: well then.

flyingwithoutwings: dude. what?

PianoBoi: Nevermind.

flyingwithoutwings: yeah. okay. uh-huh. um…OMG.

xxmaxridexx: what?!

flyingwithoutwings: did you hear that?

xxmaxridexx: what?

flyingwithoutwings: that big boom…OMG GAZZY AND IGGY JUST BLEW UP THE POOL.

xxmaxridexx: WHAT?!

emocat: haha, they are so screwed…fear the wrath of max!

**xxmaxridexx has logged out of existing chat to go kill two VERY annoying pyromaniacs…**

emocat: I love it when she does that.

**emocat has logged out of existing chat to watch his girlfriend kick some butt.**

flyingwithoutwings: see ya Edward.

PianoBoi: I'll talk to you later Ella.

**flyingwithoutwings has logged out of existing chat to go save her boyfriend.**

**PianoBoi has logged out of existing chat to find something better to do.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Ack, that was short. Oh well.**

**Fang: -cuddles max plushie-**

**Me: Oh God.**

**Fang: Shut-up. I'm not the only one - Max has a Fang plushie. So there. –continues to cuddle max plushie-**

**Me: Alrighty then…read and review!! Please? Pretty please?**

**Fang: They'll review when they want to review.**

**Me: If I get ten reviews I'll let you go.**

**Fang: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**

**Me: Shut-up emo kid. XD**


	4. Sweet Baby Jesus

**Hello. If you are looking for a story about how I set a bird kid named Fang free, press one.**

**Fang: -presses one. repeatedly-**

**Me: If you are looking for a story where six winged mutants talk to six vampires via MSN, scroll down.**

**Fang: I resent this.**

**Me: Oh well. Say it please.**

**Fang: What's the point? No one reads the disclaimers anyway. I could sit here and talk about how jellybeans take over the world and all elephants become pink, and no one would even care. But, for the sake of the lawyers, she doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Wow. I think that is the longest, most random phrase you have ever uttered.**

**Fang: Yeah well…**

**Me: it's a good thing I'm OCD enough to write all this down…now I can send this to Iggy and Gazzy, and they can call you Mr. Jellybean Von Pinkelephant for the rest of your life!**

**Fang: Sometimes I really hate you.**

**Me: Sometimes?**

**Fang: Well, you did make those really good snickerdoodles last night…**

**Me: Those _were_ really yummy…**

**Fang: I think your readers are getting impatient. You should start the story at some point.**

**Me: Aww, but the sooner I finish the story, the sooner I have to let you go! And we're having so much fun!**

**Fang: Rephrase—YOU are having so much fun.**

**Me: Don't you have wrists to slit or something?**

**Fang: It's the hair isn't it? It's always the hair!**

**Me: Or maybe it's your weird obsession with black…**

**Fang: Nobody loves me. –slits wrists-**

**Me: SEE, you do have wrists to slit!**

**Fang: I was being metaphorical.**

**Me: oh whatever. I'm starting the story now, only because you are GETTING ON MY NERVES!!**

**Fang: Good. Hurry it along.**

**Me: -glares-**

* * *

jblack: Rosalie, I will NEVER tell you how to change you sn. it's too much fun watching "psychoticblonde" show up…

psychoticblonde: I resent that.

jblack: I don't. hey, rose, guess what?

psychoticblonde: what mutt?

jblack: ooh, you rhymed! anyway, I have a joke for you.

psychoticblonde: oh sweet baby jesus.

jblack: sweet baby jesus? did you seriously just say that?

psychoticblonde: yes. whats wrong with saying sweet baby jesus?

jblack: well aren't vampires supposed to be all antichrist and all that?

psychoticblonde: oh dear lord. are you honestly that stupid mutt?

jblack: evidently.

psychoticblonde: you know we have nothing against god or heaven. just because we do not practice Christianity does not mean we are jesus haters.

jblack: well…you know what the myths say…crosses and holy water, etc.

psychoticblonde: Jacob black, you are possibly the most mundane person I have ever met.

jblack: mundane? MUNDANE?!

psychoticblonde: yes mundane.

jblack: you are so mean.

psychoticblonde: deal with it.

**PianoBoi has logged into existing chat.**

jblack: hi Edward.

PianoBoi: Hi Jacob, Rose

psychoticblonde: Edward, Jacob is mocking us.

PianoBoi: Since when does Jacob _not_ mock us?

psychoticblonde: good point.

jblack: ooh, I totally forgot the joke I was gonna tell you!!

psychoticblonde: does it have to do with being blonde?

jblack: yes.

psychoticblonde: then I don't want to hear it.

jblack: please?

psychoticblonde: no.

jblack: pretty please?

psychoticblonde: hell no.

jblack: pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaspleasePLEASE?!

psychoticblonde: NO GODDAMMIT!!!

jblack: I think I annoyed her.

psychoticblonde: really? ya think?

PianoBoi: Just a little bit.

**xxmaxridexx has entered existing chat.**

xxmaxridexx: hi everybody!

PianoBoi: I think we must have no social lives…since every day for the past four days all I have been able to do is think about getting on the computer and logging into MSN so I can read about the lives of you and your family.

xxmaxridexx: haha, my thoughts exactly! only a little less elaborate.

**emocat has entered existing chat.**

emocat: hi.

xxmaxridexx: MR JELLYBEAN VON PINKELEPHANT!

emocat: shut up.

jblack: I'll just keep my comments to myself.

emocat: good idea.

xxmaxridexx: so, whats new in the lives of the cullens?

PianoBoi: Nothing much…even as a vampire, Bella managed to trip and fall over the edge of a cliff.

xxmaxridexx: oh my god is she ok?!

PianoBoi: Of course. Do you think I would be here if she wasn't? She managed to scale the side of the mountain, much to the amusement of Emmett.

xxmaxridexx: poor Bella…you know who Emmett reminds me of?

emocat: iggy?

xxmaxridexx: yes, exactly.

PianoBoi: He does?

xxmaxridexx: does Emmett like to make things explode?

PianoBoi: Not that I know of, but he does like to destroy things…namely, precious personal items. That belong to me. Or Jasper…

xxmaxridexx: jasper?

PianoBoi: oh, Alice's husband. remember, from four days ago? alice told you about him briefly? I believe she used the terms, "my hubby," and "chill pill."

psychoticblonde: chill pill is one word you could use for it I guess…

jblack: chill pill? the words that come to mind are "suicidal, freaky, emo…"

PianoBoi: Emo?

jblack: well, he always looks like he's in severe pain, and like he's hiding a gun. one day, he's gonna pull that baby on someone, and we're all going to regret it.

PianoBoi: I'm telling him you said that Jacob.

jblack: have fun. he knows that's what I think. secretly, I think I freak him out too.

PianoBoi: Anyway, back to how Iggy and Emmett are alike. I think maybe they could be. Does Iggy enjoy making sexual innuendos?

xxmaxridexx: he wouldn't dare.

emocat: not while you're around anyway. you should hear the things he tortures me with…

xxmaxridexx: REALLY…

**xxmaxridexx has logged out of existing chat to go have a little talk with Iggy…**

emocat: later dudes. gotta go save mah brotha.

**emocat has logged out of existing chat to go save his brotha.**

**PianoBoi has logged out of existing chat due to a lack of things entertaining.**

**psychoticblonde has logged out of existing chat so that she doesn't have to be alone with that smelly mutt.**

jblack: I'm bringing sexy back…tee hee.

Justin Timberlake: -appears- DON'T STEAL MY SONG YOU FAG! –disappears-

**jblack has logged out of existing chat to wonder if he's mentally stable.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Gah. That was too short. But this is two in one day, so that's a first for me.**

**Fang: Meh. Since when do I call Iggy "mah brotha?"**

**Me: I think we have already gone over that when you ask "Since when do I say…" I answer, "because I am the writer and what I say goes."**

**Fang: What ever major loser.**

**Me: You got that from camp rock.**

**Fang: . . .**

**Fang: So what? Nudge made me watch it with her. It was worse than watching high school musical 1, 2 AND 3 with her. What's worse: six hours of Zac Efron, or two of the Jonas Brothers? I'll go with the second one.**

**Me: I agree. Anyway, read, review, flames welcome, but I don't really like them…they make me go sadface. :[ Anyway, love to all my pretties who reviewed the last three chappies, you all get cyber cookies! -hands out cyber cookies to all reviewers- Shelberto gets extras, just for being my bestie! Mwah to all!**


	5. Fun With Firebombs

**Wow. I just realized that this was my first fic… Oh, the dificulties I had trying to figure out this website…**

**Fang: You were a pro at it.**

**Me: Shhh!! They aren't supposed to know that!!!**

**Fang: Whatever.**

**Me: You say that a lot.**

**Fang: Whatever.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Anywayses, I did this because people have been bugging me to continue it, so guess what? I did!! I have some mucho fabuloso ideas for this one, and i worked hard on it, so that it'd be just as good as the other chapters.**

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**Read it, love it, review it! (:**

**-G

* * *

**

jazzhands: alice, chill.

pixievampire: do not tell me to chill mr! i am extremely angry! i am so pissed right now!! i am going to - wait. no fair! with the chillpillness! not. cool. but i suddenly have the urge to profess my love to edward…

jazzhands: oops. i haven't yet mastered the art of my powers… but the things i could do to edward and emmett with that!

**iwillnotbesilenced has entered existing chat**

iwillnotbesilenced: heyyyy party people. supness?

pixievampire: note to self - learn crazy teen lingo. or at least crazy nudge lingo. hello little miss nudge.

iwillnotbesilenced: hihihihihihihihihihi! isn't that just so much fun to do on a keyboard?! just typing hi over and over and over and over again, it just gives me the thrills! i lovers it!!

jazzhands: wow. you talk j=about random things just as much as alice does.

pixievampire: HEY!

jazzhands: chill. remember alice, chill.

pixievampire: right, chilling. note to self: chill. chillchillchillchill. CHILL.

jazzhands: alice. in, out. in, out. got it?

pixievampire: got it. breath in, breath out. got it.

iwillnotbesilenced: why is alice on the verge of spazzing out anyway? what happened?

jazzhands: well, she claims she saw our house being firebombed by two kids. i told her it was impossible, but she was insistent. and it all sort of escalated from there.

iwillnotbesilenced: firebombs? two kids? ...sounds sort of familiar.

pixievampire: i know, that's what i said! now, to find two pyromaniacs who would have the urge (and the supplies) to firebomb a house full of vampires because of boredom and the need to annoy their blonde leader…? hmm… i'm drawing a blank here.

iwillnotbesilnced: yeah, me too. i mean, with a description that good, it shouldn't be too hard to find our culprits. and yet, it is. i feel so...so...so at a loss for words!

pixievampire: GASP! nudge...a-at- at a- lo-loss f-for wo-words? IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!

jazzhands: *facepalm*

**brawnynotbrainy ha entered existing chat**

brawnynotbrainy: hey homies. whats goin on?

iwillnotbesilnced: nothing. whats goin on wit choo?

jazzhands: ooh, ganster talk!! what's up homey g's, y'all my home skillet breakfast platter with pancakes and butter with syrup?

iwillnotbesilnced: …

brawnynotbrainy: ditto.

pixievampire: ftw, jasper. what in the _hell_ was that?

jazzhands: uh, gangster talk?

pixievampire: huh? what are you _talking_ about?

jazzhands: never mind.

**jazzhands has logged out of existing chat to preserve what dignity he has left.**

brawnynotbrainy: that was certainly very interesting.

pixievampire: well, i'm _married_ to the man.

brawnynotbrainy: poor you.

**FallenAngel has entered existing chat**

FallenAngel: emmett, i'm sorry to interrupt your douchebaggery, but i thought you'd like to know that the house is being firebombed by two blonde kids. with wings. you getting this?

brawnynotbrainy: getting what? and i'm not a dbag!

FallenAngel: yeah. okay. lets go with that.

pixievampire: lol. bella just called emmet a douche.

iwillnotbesilnced: lol. well, i'd better go tell max that iggy and gazzy managed to sneak off to washington.

iwillnotbesilnced: WAIT! ALICE! THAT'S WHO IT IS! IGGY AND THE GASMAN! OH MY GOURDS!!! THEY'RE THE ONES FIREBOMBING YOUR HOUSE!

pixievampire: well, no duh. when'd you figure that one out?

iwillnotbesilnced: well, you were stumped too, so shut up.

FallenAngel: you two cab argue later, can we please go save our house now?!?! edward's about to go through the roof!

pixievampire: yeah, whatever bella. i'm coming. bye nudge!

iwillnotbesilenced: bye alice!!

**pixievampire has logged out of existing chat to prevent her brother from killing to adolescent bird kids.**

**FallenAngel has logged out of existing chat to go laugh at Edward's facial expression…**

**iwillnotbesilenced has logged out of existing chat to go be a tattle tale.**

brawnynotbrainy: i'm not a douchebag!! am i? am i?!?!?!

**brawnynotbrainy has logged out of existing chat to go find bella and interrogate her...**

* * *

**Haha!! I got that line, "Sorry to interrupt your douchebaggery" from my friend...it was funny...till I realized she was using it on me. Then it wasn't so funny.**

**Fang: I laughed.**

**Me: Go watch your Hannah Montanna reruns.**

**Fang: SHUT UP. NOW PREFERABLY. BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU.**

**Me: Awz, Fangy has a crush on little Milerz Cyrus!**

**Fang: No I don't. What are you talking about?**

**Me: No idea…**

**Love one another, people! It's Thanksgiving!! Give thanks that your family hasn't murdered you in your sleep yet! Oh, wait, that's what I'm grateful for…**

**Did any of y'all see Boys Like Girls perform at the Macy's Day Parade? Ah-may-zing! Actually, it was just Martin singing "Two Is Better Than One," and the rest of the band was just standing there with their instruments, but still, I almost had a heart attack. Has anyone else ever noticed that Martin has the most gorgeous eyes?! So pretty!**

**Anyways, happy thanksgiving! Eat everything in sight, and if you don't, mail it to me, 'kay? Give me virtual food! I'm hungry!!**


	6. No Boom?

**Ahh, how I love it when I don't have school... I could, take a walk...I could, rake the yard... I could...**

**Fang: You could sit and type up random chapters because of all the freaking **_**rain**_**...?**

**Me: My friend, you took the words right out of my mouth. Since the wet, cold **_**torture**_** seems like it's never going to end, I've got nothing better to do than watch my sister play My Sims on the Wii and write about the many misadventures of the Flock and the Cullens, via MSN!!!! Yay!!**

**Fang: You're too enthusiastic.**

**Me: Shut up emo boy. **

**Fang: *grumbles incoherently about 'crazy obsessed fangirls'***

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of original ideas for ways to do my disclaimer!!! Noooo!!! Anywho, I don't own anything. Except myself. Oh, wait. I belong to the asylum. Oops.**

**Read it, love it, review it! (:

* * *

**

**blindpyro has logged into existing chat**

**snikahsbahrs has logged into existing chat**

blindpyro: gazzy, we are in so much trouble.

snikahsbahrs: no crap. did you just realize that?

blindpyro: no. i realized it a long time ago. but this is the first time we've been able to talk 2 each other, cuz the cullens put us in solitary confinement until max and fang come to get us with the rest of the flock. i'm just glad that they gave us computers.

snikahsbahrs: plz don't blow urs up. i want to talk to u, and blowing up ur laptop would make that a bit difficult, dontcha think?

blindpyro: i see your point...alright. No blowing up the laptop. gotcha.

**PianoBoi has logged into existing chat**

PianoBoi: Gazzy, Iggy, Maximum and Fang just called. They're nearly here.

blindpyro: oh, the joy i feel is difficult to contain. i'll try not to cry tears of happiness when i see my beloved leader! all hail queen max!!

PianoBoi: I'm scolding at my computer right now. Just to let you know.

blindpyro: that's what the astericks are for dude,

PianoBoi: I'll not be using your 'teen lingo,' as Alice does. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not like that.

blindpyro: *cough*loser*cough*

PianoBoi: That's so _incredibly_ mature of you, Iggy. Really, I'm _very_ impressed.

**FallenAngel has logged into existing chat**

FallenAngel: now now, edward, we agreed not to torture the boys. we're leaving that to max and the flock, remember?

PianoBoi: Bella, dear, they _firebombed_ our _house_. I think _bothering_ them jut a _little_ wouldn't be too horrible, would it?

FallenAngel: edward…

blindpyro: i always had a hunch that bella was the compassionate one.

PianoBoi: How do you prefer to be eaten? Salted, or buttered? Or perhaps both…?

FallenAngel: EDWARD!!

PianoBoi: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make them squirm a bit.

snikahsbahrs: well, you succeeded.

blindpyro: yeah. did a pretty good job, if i do say so myself. you deserve an oscar, my friend, for that very riveting performance. bravo, my very sparkly friend, bravo.

PianoBoi: Iggy, your sarcasm wounds me.

snikahsbahrs: you know, guys who sparkle _generally_ aren't that into girls. just saying. bells, you haven't found him and jasper in the closet, have you? cuz i mean, you never know what they could be doing behind your back…

FallenAngel:WHAT?!

PianoBoi: Huh? Wait, are you calling me..._gay_?!?!

blindpyro: hahahaha!! omg!!! weel done, my little blonde friend!! oh my god, i think i may die of laughter.

PianoBoi: Oh, for the love of Christmas.

FallenAngel: Oh my god. I need an aspirin.

**FallenAngel has logged out of existing chat to go put hidden cameras in all of the closets.**

**PianoBoi has logged out of existing chat to go and try to persuade his wife that he is, in fact, straight.**

**blindpyro has logged out of existing chat to try to chew his way out of his cell**

**snikahsbahrs has logged out of existing chat to bang his head against a wall for lack of anything better to do and nothing to go boom with

* * *

**

**Wow. That was short. This story may be coming to an end soon, only because I'm running out of ideas. I still may have Angel and Edward go head to head in a mind reading competition, but that may be another story in and of itself.... I don't know. Send me ideas, if you have any. Thanks!!**

**-G**


	7. UNhappy Campers

**Here's the deal. I completely ran out of ideas for my MSN chat room thingie. So, I have changed it. I have changed it from a chatroom parody fic...to a story. A real, honest to goodness story. Switching from Bella's point of view to Max's to just third person. We shall call said third person, "Charles." he is also my personal butler, and doesn't mind being used as my "third person." Just imagine the Charles narration as a stuffy old british man's voice. Okay? Good.**

**I'll have you people know that I am using teeny tiny print right now, because I'm in study hall, and I don't want people to know that I am GenocideOfColors, 'cos, I mean, you never know where these FanFiction writers live, and I don't want angry mobs, pitchforks included, to come after me because of what I write. And now my friend Hannah is wondering why I seem to be talking to the fictitious winged bird boy next to me.**

**Fang: I AM NOT FICTITIOUS.**

**Me: Right. Okay. Just keep telling yourself that buddy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nada. Zip. Zilch. NOTHING.**

**By the way...Happy Birthday Kitty Kat! (You know who you are...that's why I used your pen name. XD) I miss you, I love you, and you had better call me before I come all the way to the West Coast and egg your house!! Just kidding. But I love you, and be expecting a call at midnight from me!! Mwah! 3**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

I was floored. I was seriously doubting that my body was capable of producing any other emotion but extreme anger. Iggy and Gazzy were always pulling crazy stunts, like, for instance, blowing up my closet, but I'd never expected them to sneak out in the middle of the night and fly to the Cullen's house and freaking _firebomb_ them. I would never have seen it coming, ever. It just seemed so...out of their league. And now, the Cullens were keeping the boys locked up, in solitary confinement, until Fang and I arrived with the Flock. And let me tell you, when we got to Forks, Iggy and the Gasman would _not_ be happy campers.

"Yo," Fang said, swerving closer to me by a few feet. "I think we're getting close." He pointed, and I nodded. Here the trees were unnaturally tall, and green. Literally, even the _trunks_ of the trees were green. On top of that, it was cold, way up here, and we hadn't been planning for that. Not to mention how cloudy it was. And how wet the inside of those clouds were. In the day that we'd been in Washington, I'd yet to see the sun. All you could see for miles were trees and clouds and more trees and more clouds. Not fun, and trust me when I say that.

"Oh my God, so_ that's_ what it's like to go through a cloud! i didn't actually think it was that fun though, I mean, it was cold, and wet, and now my hairs gonna go _crazy_, and I don't think we'll have time to straighten it today, 'cos we have to get back home, and oh my gosh, Washington is so much different that Arizona, 'cos Arizona's warm and sunny, and Washington is just...not. you know?" Nudge said, rambling. Again. I nodded and managed a smile.

"Yeah sweetie. I know." I said. Nudge continued to ramble on about unimportant things, while Angel and Total pretended to listen. Fang and I flew close to each other, he almost on top of me, just letting me know he was there. It was comforting, in a way, just to know that he was there. It wasn't that he was protecting me - I mean, if something were to happen, I'm sure he'd drop down on me and do everything in his power to prevent anything from happening to me, but I didn't need him to do that. I just felt...more calm, around him. Fang had that effect on people.

"Hey guys, we're getting close. The Cullens gave us pretty good directions. About five more minutes, 'kay?" I said, looking each one of my Flock in the eye. Everyone nodded, except for Total, who muttered to himself about "reckless abandonment of poor, defenseless Malamutes," and "Should have stayed home," and "Stupid, overbearing Max." i rolled my eyes but kept flying. Fang smirked above me, and when I made sure the kids weren't looking, I flipped him the bird.

"Nice," he said, and I looked up at him, glowering. he gave me one of his rare, rock-your-world smiles. Be still, my heart.

"Alright gang," I yelled, over the howl of the cold wind. "Let's go down!" I motioned with my hand to the general area where wed be descending, and my Flock followed me without a question. I sometimes had to wonder _why_ they followed me all the time. I could have been leading them into the heart of a volcano, for Christmas's sake, and they probably _still_ would have followed me. It made my heart swell to think about how sweet these kids were. Well, at least two of them. The other two would probably end up in Guantanamo Bay, for all we knew.

We landed in a clearing, and shook our wings out. We were cold, yes, we were yet, yes, and we were tired, yes. But we _really_ needed to get to the Cullens, ASAP. When I'd talked to Edward on the phone, he'd seemed about ready to start firing up the grill and having him some bird kid dinner.

But, he had told us that when we arrived at the clearing, it was about a four minute hike, human speed, and then we'd arrive at a meadow. At the end of that meadow would be their house, and we'd be able to thoroughly kick Iggy and the Gasman's butts.

The hike was relatively smooth. The trail was practically non-existent, but we just snapped out our wings and sort of..._hovered_ our way there. When the meadow was in sight, I pulled my wings in, and stepped into the sunlight. (Yes, the sun had decided to show it's face for once. Looked like the sun had decided to follow us from Arizona.)

The meadow was huge, and gorgeous. At the end of it, as promised, was a huge white mansion, of which the word "house" was a massive understatement. There were windows covering every inch of the walls, and sunlight poured into them, undoubtedly making the interior of the house really bright. Not to mention that it was _be-yoo-ti-ful_. With a capital B.

"Whoa!" Nudge yelled. "It's like, amazing!" she said, and she and Angel began to race to the front porch. Fang and I met each other's glances, shrugged, and pulled our wings out, flying all the way to the porch, where Nudge and Angel had begun to bang on the door incessantly, and I rolled my eyes at Fang. He smirked at me, and I nudged him with my foot. This was it. We were walking headfirst into a house full of vampires.

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit, this is not one of my funniest chapters. But, I promise, there is much funny to come. My fingers are cramping from all the writing I've been doing, and I'm posting chapters as soon as I get them done. By the way...the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view, as will every other chapter, unless I say otherwise. So, thanks, and I am starting part eight as soon as I post this, so no worries!!!**

**-G**


End file.
